Reveals: the Oneshot book
by GaleFrostDABest
Summary: So this is basically just going to be a bunch of unrelated drabbles or oneshots of reveals :D and I'll be finding the funniest ways to do it. Thanks for reading! Review, and you can suggest some!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyooooo guys! So this is basically going to be a series of oneshots (drabbles, really) in which I put just a bunch of stupid ways for the reveal to FINALLY HAPPEN! :D**

 **I'll be posting these randomly, whenever I make a new one, but I hope you like it! Thanks!**

 **Alo, you can comment ideas for drabbles if you want :) I wonder...**

* * *

Miraculous Oneshot reveal ideas

Reveal numero Uno

"Almost got it..." Adrien said, eyes narrowing down at the sheet of paper he was currently writing on. "Almost..."

"Dude, just tell us when you've got it, not when you've not," Nino said, looking annoyed. Alya, who was standing beside him, stifled a laugh.

Marinette was sitting beside Adrien, writing on the same sheet of paper. The four had all been assigned to a teamwork building school project, and they were just.. about.. done...

"Finished!" Adrien jumped up just as Marinette did. They exchanged excited glances, and due to his habit, Adrien held out his right fist.

And so both of them, grinning widely, fist-bumped in victory. Adrien gave a cheeky smirk as their fists connected, looking over at Marinette's joyful eyes. Time seemed to slow down as Adrien was hit with an incredible sense of _déjà vu_ that he could not place.

"Pound it!" They both chanted brightly.

He took in the familiar bright blue of her eyes, the way her ponytails bounced as she turned to him, with the bright red ribbons swinging side by side and _WAIT_.

He stumbled back, letting out a scream that was _definitely_ not manly whatsoever. Marinette did the same, her eyes widening to unimaginable size. Adrien thought he probably looked the same. His back hit the wall, and he nearly stumbled, mouth gaping wide as he tried to get his brain to focus.

 _MarinetteisLadybugMarinetteisLadybugMarinetteisLadybugMarinetteisLadybugMarinetteisLadybugMarinetteisLadybug AND OH MY GOSH I AM AN IDIOT_

Blinking, he suddenly remembered Alya and Nino's presence in his room. Trying to distract himself from _His Lady (I am an IDIOT)_ , he turned towards their friends, who both looked thoroughly and understandably bewildered.

"Um," Adrien anxiously tried to think of something to say. "Marinette and I need to talk, like, right now. Could you leave?" Nino and Alya said nothing, and so he nodded. "Okay, thanks," he said, steering them out of the room. "I appreciate your understanding." He shut the door, his forehead hitting it as he breathed out.

Slowly he turned around, meeting Marinette's wide eyes. "My- My Lady?" He croaked out, feeling his tongue freeze up.

Her eyes grew impossibly wider as she froze, but nodded cautiously. Adrien didn't know what to do- what now? He'd finally found her, _(I AM AN IDIOT)_ and so.. he opened his mouth to say something...

...when Plagg suddenly zoomed out of his jacket, kneeling over and laughing. "Finally!" The Kwami wheezed. "You two are absolutely terrible!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEYYYYYO GUYS! sorry I took so long and this one is really short ^^**_

 _ **i actually just wrote this in one go XD**_

 _ **hopefully the next one will be longer/faster**_

 _ **anyways- here's the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Reveal number 2**_

* * *

"Why would you do this, father?!" Adrien's voice rang out loudly, choked with tears. "I love you!" He cried, staring wide-eyed as Hawkmoth detransformed for the first time.. into his father, Gabriel Agreste.

"This is the only way to find your mother," his father hissed, watching the last person in the room warily. "I'm doing this for our family!"

"This is all your fault," he continued coldly, still not looking at his son. "You brought _her_ here, and so now you have a choice." Finally he looked at Adrien, who was now shaking. "Join me, Adrien, and we can bring your mother back, together!"

Adrien's breath came in shaky gasps as he looked past his father and at Ladybug, who stared back at him with such a heartbroken face that he shook harder. Why did she care that much, anyways? "Fa-father," Adrien said, looking back towards Gab-Hawkmoth. "Please.." His throat closed up, unable to finish his sentence.

"Choose, _now_!" His father's voice boomed, and Adrien closed his eyes, unwilling to watch as the man who'd kept him safe transformed back into his enemy.

Adrien knew he was out of time. His mind whirled. What do I do? Yes, he wanted his mother back, desperately, but would he really do what Hawkmoth was doing to get her back? ..

 _No_. The answer came immediately.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his eyes to meet Ladybug's once again. She looked nearly as broken as he felt, which surprised him, but one look into her eyes told him what she expected him to do: get his mother back.

He closed his eyes and took one last deep breath, feeling Plagg move around anxiously in his jacket. "No, father," he said firmly, hating the tears that sprang to his eyes. "A-and while we're on the subject of secrets, here's mine.." He trailed off, summoned all his courage, and-

"Plagg, Claws Out."

* * *

 ** _Soooo, I hope you liked it! I did, honestly, but I'm biased XD_**

 ** _anyways, you can request reveals, and review, I'd love to know what you think! Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyyyy guys! Wow, I can't believe I got this out so quickly after the last one! And it's longer, too! I hope you like it..**

 **also, due to the size+quickness of this chapter, the next one might not come out nearly as quickly.. ^^ sorry, but I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 _ **Reveal number 3**_

* * *

Adrien breathed in and out slowly, his right hand grasping onto the bricks of the school. "Alright," he said evenly. "I can do this." He took one more breath, and turned the corner, heading towards the entrance to the school. Gosh, this was _weird_. Despite his awful social skills, Adrien had _never_ been this nervous about doing something like this. Maybe that was a good sign? He didn't know.

He quickly spotted Alya and Marinette heading up the stairs into the school, and ran to catch up with them. "Hey guys," he said, giving them a small smile. Alya grinned back, and Marinette managed to trip, stumble, and upright herself all in a span of three seconds. Adrien thought privately that that had been impressive. He also couldn't believe his luck that she was here this early- the girl had a terrible track record of oversleeping, despite the fact she lived right next to the school.

"Hey, you," said Alya. "Did you need something?" Her journalist (nosey) side peeked out. "You don't usually come talk to us without Nino."

Adrien smiled sheepishly as they paused at the door, turning to look at Marinette, who'd remained silent. "Yeah, you could say that," he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment before locking eyes with the bluenette. "Marinette, can I talk to you... alone?" Well, there. He said it. No turning back now. _Gulp_.

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and he stifled a grin as she started stammering. She was so adorable when she did that. "Um- I - sure?" Marinette finished weakly, and he let his grin show full-force. _YES_!

"Great! Thank you!" He would've jumped for joy had Alya not been there. He grabbed her hand - noticing her reddening face - and dashed off, practically dragging the poor girl behind him in his excitement. He had time- school didn't start for another fifteen minutes. Quickly he ducked into the small grassy clearing running parallel to the building, and turned to face Marinette once more, who looked thoroughly bewildered.

"Okay, so I- I needed to talk to you," Adrien said, wincing at how lame that had come out. "And so here I am.. talking- anyways!" He ran his fingers through his hair, turning away from Marinette with a frusterated huff.

"Adrien, are- are you okay?" He turned back around to see her staring at him wide, worried blue eyes. He took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly at her before sitting down in the cool grass, gesturing for Marinette to do the same.

"Marinette-" he broke off, not sure on the best way to word this. "I've.. recently realized that you like me." _There_. He said it. Marinette looked thoroughly horrified for only a few moments before she slumped down, obviously not going to deny it. Her face reddened again, and he smiled.

"And.. I wanted to say.." he trailed off, trying to catch her eye again, but she didn't look at him. It was obvious to Adrien that she though he was going to reject and ridicule her. "..I think I like you, too." _BOOM_. A huge weight left his chest.

 _There_! Her eyes shot up to his, mouth opening in surprise. "Uh?" Came her very intelligent response after several incoherent tries. He tried to stop his grin, but once again it returned in full force.

"I think I like you, too," he repeated, nervously reaching out one hand to touch hers. Red flooded her face, and he had to stop himself from saying anything he would regret. "There's more," he blurted out, determined to finish his speech. He glanced down at his hand, and saw his ring, which gave him courage. "I want to be _completely_ honest with you, Marinette."

Adrien locked his green gaze with hers, and smiled at her still shocked expression. "Sometimes.. sometimes I will disappear, out of nowhere, and- I wanted to tell you why."

Marinette gave him a reassuring look. "Your photo shoots?" She guessed, but he shook his head.

"No," said Adrien, taking a deep breath. "It's... it's because.. I am Chat Noir." Pure, utter silence came from Marinette as her breathing hitched, but he powered on. "I'm telling you this because I don't want you to worry about me," he said, finally averting his gaze. "So... yeah." He ended pathetically.

Silence. Adrien could feel every painful second tick by as he winced. Taking another deep breath, he finally raised his eyes back to meet hers. Marinette was staring at him with a shocked look, and.. what? She had tears in her eyes.. why?

"Chat Noir," her voice came out in a strangled gasp. " _You're_ Chat Noir?" Her disbelief seemed to be disappearing, and Adrien could practically see her cycling through all Chat's appearances, and how he was the same to Adrien.

"Yes, I am," he promised. "And.. I'm trusting you to keep my secret... please?" He knew she would probably- she was the kindest girl at the school, but he had to stress that part.

"I will definitely keep your secret," Marinette said with a trembling laugh. "Because... I've got one of my own.."

Adrien was confused. "What?" He said, wondering how this related to the conversation. "What do you mean?" It was obviously bothering her, considering how she avoided his eyes.

Silence reigned for a long moment.

"I...don't believe you would lie to me," she said, and Adrien nodded eagerly. Of course not- he hated lying to anyone. She studied him for a moment, then tilted her head down, fiddling with her small purse, opening it slowly.

Her chest rose and fell quickly, and, with Adrien watching on in confusion, she said, "it's okay, Tikki, you can come out."

Suddenly, a voice came from the purse. "Are you sure Marinette?"

"Yes, I'm sure," the girl reassured the voice after a brief hesitation. And then a tiny ladybug-like creature _flew_ out of Marinette's purse and Adrien's mind broke into shambles.

"Wha-" He stammered intelligently, pointing at Tikki with a shaking hand. "That's- that's a-" he couldn't seem to get the words out and he turned his gaze back towards Marinette. "You're- you're _Ladybug_?"

Marinette smiled shyly, and he mentally smacked himself. _Of course she is!_ He thought. _How did I ever miss it?_ Suddenly he was hyper-aware of every similarity she and his La- _Ladybug_ had in common, every time Marinette had to sneak out of class, _just like himself._

"Oh, gosh," Adrien buried his face into his palms. "I'm an idiot."

"I didn't know, either," Marinette supplied helpfully, if not quietly. "I never really thought about it.."

"Plagg, I guess you can come out now," Adrien said, and immediately the cheese-loving kwami was flying towards Tikki, who grinned widely when she saw him.

"Of _course_ you got a baker's girl," Plagg whined. "I bet you get all the cookies you want. But when do I get cheese? Never."

"Oh, shush," Adrien said. "You get plenty of cheese." His eyes had found Marinette's again, and he grinned at her with a full Chat Noir grin, which she smiled weakly back at.

"Oh, gross.." Plagg groaned. He turned to Tikki. "Is this how it's gonna be from now on?" Tikki giggled at her friend, but said nothing.

"So... what does this mean.. for us?" Adrien said nervously. What if she liked him as Adrien, but wouldn't want to date Chat? What if she now just considered them partners?! What if-

"You.. really like me?" She said equally nervously, and Adrien dismissed the idea that she was self-conscious. It was him who didn't deserve her, not the other way around.

"I do," he said earnestly. " _Both_ sides of you." Trying to feel brave, Adrien reached forward and took her hand. Red once again filled Marinette's face, and he was sure that he looked the same. Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped as the school bells finally rang. The two teenagers smiled at each other as their respective kwami's retreated to their hiding places.

Adrien and Marinette headed back to school, their fingers still intertwined.

What could be said five minutes later, two screams simultaneously erupted from the school. This is what they sounded like:

"ADRI-KINS, HOW _COULD_ YOU?!"

"GIRL, WHAT DID HE SAY?! _WHAT DID HE SAYYYYYYYY?_ "

* * *

 **So, there ya go. I know some of you guys wanted reactions, so HERE!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, and I appreciate you reading it. :)**

 **review, please, I'd love to know what I have to work on, etc.**

 **GaleStormDABest~ signing out**


End file.
